Pirates Tail
by emmzschmidt
Summary: Would you rather be a Mermaid or a Person? In Lara's case her dream is to be a Person. She wanted something new and different. Lara had already traveled the seas, Land was a new adventure that she is yearning for. With the help of a someone her dream comes true. But is it everything that Lara excepted?
1. Chapter 1

The brown sand felt so soft as I sat down by the bright green palm trees that surrounded me. My golden blonde hair flowed through the wind with ease. "Lara" my best friend Lucy said as she waved to me. Lucy has tan skin with a blue tail. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are a shimmering blue. She also has cute aqua shells for a top. Suddenly reality hit me, I was still just a mermaid. I looked down at my pink shell top and my shiny green tail just wishing to be human. "What's wrong?, your no acting like you usually do" Lucy said. I didn't know how too tell her, shes a Fang Mermaid also known to be a Vampire Mermaid. I was a normal mermaid but we have different blood then human, so it never bothered her. Being a person would ruin our friend ship. I realized with all that thinking I never answered her. " I'm fine" I said, I could tell she knew I was lying, but she patiently just let me keep it to myself. Lucy and me usually have conversation for hours, but this time we talked a little and exchanged our goodbyes.

It was troublesome to know what I wanted more, my best friend or my dream. Maybe if I kept it a secret for a little while, I guess that was my plan for now. I saw Meredith swim by me, she was the potion lady of the town. Any potion you need she had it. I couldn't skip the chance and let her swim away from my sight, so I rushed to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned back and looked at me."Hello" she said smiling as if she had known me for a long time. Meredith has snow white hair that goes down to her waist and silver eyes that glisten in the light that comes through the water. She had a black top that matched her tail perfectly.

"Is there anything you need" Meredith said

"Yes, a potion" I said

"Well you came to the person, what kind do you need" she said happily

" I was wondering if you had any potion that could turn me in to a human" I said

" I do, but why would you want to change?, I mean whats the reason?" she said confused

" Well I-I just want to know what it feels like" I said stuttering

" You look like a confiding girl, try not to get into to much trouble, okay" she said

Before I could even answer back she took my hand, dragging me to a building that seemed like a mile away. "Here's my home, come inside and look". I opened the door. I could tell that she got very wealthy from selling all these potions. She had marble floor and chandeliers made of pearls. She grabbed my hand again and took me down a her hallway to another door. As she opened it I could see the potion bottles sparkle. I guess this is the room where she works. I swam around looking at how magical is. You could smell the scent of the potions, it was an interesting mix. "There we go, The Human Potion" Meredith said. She swam over to me and touched my shoulder to get my attention. "Now be very careful, when you turn into human if any water touches you from the waste down you will be turned right back to a mermaid"Meredith said strictly. This was perfect all I really wanted was just day, no one would even know I was gone. This way I could have my dream and not have to worry about losing my best friend. "Thank you so much" I replied with eager. "Oh, and your gonna need this skirt, it goes around you waist" Meredith said. I waved goodbye and started to swim back home. It was becoming late, my parents would get worried if I didn't come home now. I'll just have to try the potion tomorrow. I open my door and started swimming to my bedroom. "Hey hon, you missed dinner" my mom said. She has blonde hair and blue eyes just like me. " I'm not that hungry anyways" I said trying to hurry up the conversation. It kinda felt like Christmas, I was just way to excited to sleep. I swam to my room and put my seaweed blanket over me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in an usual place with a note to the left of me. I tried to get up and then realized I had feet. I heard some mumbling I just wanted to know where it came from, then came footsteps. Who ever it was, is coming closer. "Honey wake up, we made some sea-cakes" my mom said. It all was just a dream. I got up and followed my mom to the kitchen table. I ate some sea cake and then asked "Hey mom, do you think I can go to Lucy's today". Lucy's was just a total cover up, my mom would never let me do something so extreme."Just make sure you come back by night time, okay" mom said. I nodded my head and went back into my room. I grabbed my purple bag and put the potion and the skirt in there. I didn't want my mom too ask me anything. I waved goodbye and headed out the door. It seemed as if world smiled with me, nothing could make this day horrible. I was now out of town closer to an island.


End file.
